


Inky Genesis

by MsFaust



Series: Inky Tales [141]
Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine, X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, HATIM AU, Spinoff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-12
Updated: 2018-06-12
Packaged: 2019-05-21 12:29:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14915402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsFaust/pseuds/MsFaust
Summary: Nine of Henry's former Sillyvision coworkers escape the attacking Brotherhood, with some help from the World's Strangest Heroes.Part 4 of Everything's Relative.





	Inky Genesis

_What was that?_

As he lay in bed, catching his breath, Wally Franks tried to wrap his head around what had just happened. One moment he'd been fast asleep, the next his mind with filled with images of black liquid and an enormous bird made of fire. Simultaneously, unimaginable pain wracked his entire body. He'd tried to cry out, but he had been in so much agony he could barely breathe.

Once he regained his bearings and got out of bed, he noticed that his clothes seemed somewhat tighter, though not enough to be uncomfortable. More notably, he felt much like he did back in high school. Before he had time to think about it, however, the sound of police sirens blared outside. Wally had a feeling things would end badly if he stuck around, so he hastily made his way down the fire escape and ran for it.

(BATIM)

Some distance away, a cloud of mist drifted into an alleyway, joined shortly thereafter by an African-American teenager whose eyes glowed like twin flashlights. The cloud coalesced into a humanoid shape, before transforming into another flesh and blood teen, this one Caucasian with dark hair.

"Are you okay, Norman?"

"I...think so," gasped the former projectionist, sitting on the ground to catch his breath.

Leaning against the wall with one hand, Sammy held up his other one and concentrated slightly. Before his eyes, it briefly dissolved into mist before reforming unharmed.

"So I can transform at will," he said to himself. "I get the feeling this will come in handy, not that it hasn't already."

Norman, meanwhile, had closed his eyes in concentration. Aside from being able to alter other people's perceptions--which he had used to induce vertigo in the man who'd been chasing them--he could also see things that were happening outside his direct line of sight.

"There's seven others besides us who were affected," he said. "At least, as far as I can tell. More of that Kamal Guy's friends are looking for 'em."

"That's not good."

Both boys turned to see Iceman step into view. Holding up his hands to show he meant no harm, he powered down.

"My teammates and I can get you out of here. Follow me."

(BATIM)

Clutching each other's hands, Susie and Allison flew as fast as they could from the apartment building. The two had been attacked almost immediately after they had awoken to find themselves transformed, but Susie had managed to temporarily blind the intruders--whom she recognized as Toad and Feral of the Brotherhood of Mutants--with her new photokinetic powers. Allison's mutation had caused her skin to turn a bright red with black spots, and to develop matching wings, so she was able to follow Susie out into the night.

"Oh God, Susie, what are we going to do?" Allison whimpered.

"Just stay strong," Susie replied squeezing her friend and roommate's hand reassuringly. "We've been in tough spots before, but we've always come through. After all, we made up after that huge fight, didn't we?"

The brunette nodded. After Joey had forced Sammy to give her the role of Alice Angel, she and Susie hadn't spoken for almost a week. Luckily, Susie had quickly realized that Joey was the only one to blame, and had promptly invited Allison to join her and Sammy in quitting, which Allison accepted. Susie had always been the stronger of the two emotionally, and Allison admired her for that.

"Oh!"

Looking up, Allison caught sight of a man with metallic-feathered wings flying towards them. As he got close, she recognized him as Archangel of the X-Men.

"You girls all right?"

Both nodded. "How did you find us?"

"I'll tell you on the Blackbird. This way."

(BATIM)

Meanwhile, Shawn and Lacie had already been found, and were soon joined by Thomas and Grant. All four were eager to hear a full explanation, but had agreed to wait until the others were present.

"To think Henry was trapped in that hellhole for so long," Thomas said. "Glad I got out when I did."

"Same here," Lacie agreed, shifting one arm into blade form and back again. "Knew there was something about him I didn't like."

"You're not the only one," Grant told her. "Almost everyone who got out felt the same way."

"Seems like we were the smart ones," Shawn muttered. "I mean, given what happened to everyone else."

<Oh, you have no idea,> Henry chimed in. He had been communicating primarily through his newly acquired telepathy in order to practice. <Ah! There's Archangel, and he's got the girls.>

**Author's Note:**

> Powers-  
> Henry: Telepathy, telekinesis  
> Wally: Superstrength, enhanced durability  
> Sammy: Mist form  
> Susie: Photokinesis, flight  
> Norman: Perception manipulation, clairvoyance  
> Allison: Wings, portals  
> Shawn: Superspeed  
> Thomas: Technoforming  
> Grant: Invisibility  
> Lacie: Anatomic weaponry


End file.
